The Cat Named Kagome
by see03
Summary: Kagome is a friendly cat. When a new neighbour arrives she is excited to make a new friend - when the evil rat Naraku returns and threatens the lives of her and those she lives, where will she and her new friend stand?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you sweetheart?"

An old woman wandered slowly through her home, making her way into her living room. There her eyes alighted on a small black cat laying in a ray of sunlight, and she smiled wistfully. "There you are, you naughty thing," she chuckled, picking up the sleepy animal.

"Mrow?"

The elderly woman gently stroked her slightly shaking hand over the cat's head, tickling her behind the ears. "Your lunch is ready, precious," she told the cat, who had made her way up to curl around her neck, sleekly furred cheek rubbing against her own wrinkled one.

"And I heard a little rumour that we've a new neighbour," she teased the cat, who began insistently kneading at her shoulder and bumping her head.

"Oh, very well," the old lady mock sighed, meandering over the room's sliding glass door - on the other side she could see her neatly groomed back yard, with flower beds on either side against the wooden fences, and a large oak tree towards the back. "But be back in a few minutes!"

Purring happily the cat nuzzled her master before bounding out the open door, her tail eagerly raised.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, bounding through the trimmed grass. "Inuyasha, Kaede just told me that we have a new neighbour!"

"FEH!" a rough bark answered her from over the fence to her left. "So what! He ain't nothin' special!"

"Oh?" she asked, pausing in her mad sprint to the backyard directly in front of her, where she could smell a new dog. Turning, she gracefully leapt onto the fence hiding Inuyasha from her sight, peering down at the white dog. "Why would you say that?"

"Cuz he ain't!" Inuyasha barked, turning slightly to glare up at her.

Kagome frowned, stretching her front legs out so she could lay across the top of the fence. She didn't understand Inuyasha's resentment for their new neighbour. Inuyasha was a funny dog, quick to anger and a little unapproachable, but even this was new for him - the new dog had barely been there a day and already Inuyasha seemed to hate him!

Inuyasha huffed at her silence, his ears lowering slightly as he seemed to pout. "He's from the same kennel as me."

"Wow, really?" Kagome gasped, her eyes widening. "Is he a mixed-breed like you?"

Her friend stiffened, and the cat frowned, unsure how she'd offended him. "No, he's a pure breed," he sneered, and Kagome hesitated, looking between him and the other bordering backyard.

"Go on," he muttered, throwing himself down onto his side. "I can tell that you wanna go see him."

"Inuyasha, I don't understand," she murmured, leaping down to stand beside him. She bumped her nose into his chin insistently. "If you know him, why are you so upset?"

His side rose and fell as he sighed heavily, lifting himself slightly to lay on his legs. "We have the same sire," he told her reluctantly. "I was in the last litter he had, and Sesshoumaru's always been upset that our sire's last litter was mutts."

Kagome scowled, swiping at him with her claws. Inuyasha flinched back, surprise on his face. "Kagome, what the hell!"

"You aren't a mutt," she said firmly. "I don't want to hear you call yourself that again."

"Feh, whatever, it doesn't change why we don't get along," he growled, standing and prowling away. "Or why he hates me."

"So you don't hate him," Kagome questioned, needing to hear it.

"Don't know him well enough to hate him," he answered sulkily.

She prowled forward, curling under his body and around his legs comfortingly. "Maybe if you get to know each other, you'll find you like each other."

Inuyasha snorted, tossing his head. "Fat chance of that."

Kagome pulled back slightly so he could see her face as she pouted.

He sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his muzzle. "Fine, whatever, cat."

She grinned, bumping his chin with her forehead lightly before turning and leaping back up onto the fence. "I'm gonna go say hi now. I'll see you later, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only snorted, closing his eyes as he laid down again.

-oOoOoOo-

Kagome stalked around the top of the fencing, making her way to the backyard that housed her newest neighbourhood. She felt excited, even after what Inuyasha had said - she'd always loved making new friends.

She'd even made friends with the pair of robins that had built their nest in the oak tree in her backyard. The hen, Sango, was preparing to lay eggs. Every morning Kagome climbed up the great oak and inspected the nest, anxious to see the eggs laid. Perhaps even more anxious than Sango's mate, Miroku, who hovered annoyingly and constantly tried to feed her.

Pouncing playfully along the fence, she walked past the oak tree to the middle of the yard, getting her first look at the new dog.

Like Inuyasha, he was a large dog, big and tall in the chest, with white fur and a long, fluffy tail. Unlike her friend, who had ears much like hers, this dog had floppy, soft-haired ears that looked, to her, so cute!

"Well, you're a big'un!" she said aloud, drawing the dog's attention.

He scowled, a growl hovering around the corners of his mouth. "What do you want, feline?"

"Feline, wow," she giggled, laying down along the fence. "Inuyasha just calls me a cat, though usually he uses my name."

The dog was silent, merely glaring up at her.

"It's Kagome," she offered, grinning.

He growled lightly now, taking a few heavy, menacing steps towards the wooden barrier. "What do you want?"

"Just to meet you," Kagome confessed, tail curling teasingly. "Say hi - you know, general, neighbourly things. Maybe learn your name." Inuyasha had said his brother's name, but that didn't count. She wanted a proper introduction, from the dog in question.

The great dog huffed, turning around with a flick of his tail to lay down, facing away from her.

Kagome's fur stood slightly with her outrage, and she jumped up angrily, spurned and insulted by his manners. "You don't need to be so rude! I was just trying to be friendly! Jeez, you're worse than Inuyasha! At least he doesn't ignore me!"

Sesshoumaru's hackles rose, and his head turned, lips pulled back to expose his deadly fangs. "Never compare this one to the mixed-breed!"

"You're not so special, buddy!" she hissed, back arching. "I don't know what it's like where you're from, but around here, your pedigree doesn't determine who you are, _you_ do! And you, sir, are a jerk!"

He seemed taken aback, eyes wide enough to show the whites around his golden irises, and Kagome sniffed, her tail standing up in her pride. Her chin lifted, and she said, "You would do well to learn that."

About to respond, Sesshoumaru was interrupted as a little girl tumbled into the yard, a beatific smile gracing her features. "Sesshoumaru!" she shrieked, pouncing on him. The dog stood his ground as her petite body impacted with his, thin arms wrapping around his thick neck.

Kagome jumped slightly, surprised at the way the dog withstood the girl's attentions. And he was clearly only keeping still because she was there, because Kagome could see Sesshoumaru's tail wiggling frantically against the ground.

She giggled, drawing the girl's attention. "Sesshoumaru!" the child said gleefully, eyes lit with delight. "Have you met Kagome? She's Mrs. Tanaka's cat! Isn't she pretty, with her black silky fur and blue eyes?"

Kagome practically preened, stretching her head forward and lightly licking one paw, drawing the wet appendage over her ear.

Sesshoumaru huffed, looking away in a rather sulky manner, in Kagome's opinion, but she didn't mind, because as the girl prattled on and lightly tussled with him, he not only wasn't mean, as he had been to Kagome, he played with her, forgetting the cat's existence for a short span of time in order to please his master.

When the girl had gone back inside at a call from her mother Kagome smiled, her eyes soft on a now slightly abashed Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe you aren't so bad after all, dog."

As if being caught acting playful and nice had loosened him up, Sesshoumaru snorted, smirking slightly as he turned away. "Perhaps, cat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your brother isn't so bad, you know," Kagome said the next day, idly cleaning her fur as she sat with Inuyasha.

The dog scoffed, chewing on a jumbo bone biscuit. "Why? Because he played for a bit with some brat? You don't know him like I do."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do, either," she tried. Sure, Sesshoumaru had been rude to her the day before, but he'd only really gotten angry when she'd mentioned Inuyasha. And it had been so fast, it had felt more like a habitual reaction than a true hatred of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's look was one of utter betrayal. "What, you spend ten minutes with him, and suddenly you're all buddy-buddy and you want to spread the love?"

"I just want you to get along," Kagome admitted, stopping her motions to look down at her paws. "All of my litter mates are in homes of their own - you don't know how lucky you are to have Sesshoumaru so close, even if you are only half-brothers. And besides that, he's our neighbour. I don't get around like you do, so I want to be friends with those near me."

"Keh," he growled, rolling onto his back and lightly scratching his belly with one of his forepaws. "Sesshoumaru doesn't want to get to know me."

"You don't know that. Did you even talk to him when he got here yesterday?"

Inuyasha slanted her an uneasy glance. "No."

"No," she repeated, smiling gently. "So if you haven't even spoken to him, you can't know what he's thinking."

Inuyasha turned his head away from her, clearly reluctant. "I'd rather not talk to him, than know he really does hate me," he admitted softly.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she sighed, crawling forward on her belly to press her head into his side. "I think you'd be surprised, if you gave him a chance."

"How can you know?" he asked, eying her somewhat hopefully. "You've talked to him once - you don't know him."

"So we can get to know him together," she said cheerfully, lifting her paws up so her body was laying across Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha snorted, the noise causing his chest, and consequently Kagome, to shake slightly. She giggled, nuzzling her face into his fur. "You want to," she murmured confidently.

The dog sighed, rolling over and dislodging the cat. "Maybe. Just...not yet."

"That's fine," she chirped, bouncing around him gleefully. "You have to get used to the idea - but I really don't think you'll regret giving him a chance. Brothers gotta stick together."

"Half-brother," he corrected, but there was a small smile curling his lips.

Kagome grinned back, all fangs, when a loud scratching came from the fence. She frowned, ears and then head swivelling towards the noise.

"That's coming from the street," she observed, exasperation threading into her voice.

"Damn stray," Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of Kagome.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Kagome chided, peeking around his legs. "Just because he's a stray, doesn't mean he's bad."

"Kagome, he's got a mate and he still flirts with you," the white dog deadpanned, making Kagome wince slightly.

"Well yeah, but he'd never actually-"

"There's my girl!" a deep voice growled playfully, a brown head appearing as a fence post was moved aside. "You weren't in your yard, so I figured you'd be here. 'Sup mutt."

"Stray," Inuyasha growled, glaring fiercely.

"Hello, Kouga," Kagome said, trying to be chipper in the hopes of lightening Inuyasha's tenseness. "Is Ayame with you?"

"Nah, she's a little busy at the moment," he hedged, slithering through the gap and walking towards them. He sat on his haunches, tongue lolling.

"That's too bad," she replied weakly, backing up slightly behind Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're here, because I actually wanted to speak to both of you."

"Really?" Kagome asked, rather relieved as she perked up. Inuyasha looked dubiously between them.

"Yeah," Kouga intoned seriously, "I've heard a rumour that Naraku is back in town."

Inuyasha's growl increased in volume. "Naraku! That mangy rat! Flea-bitten cur! I told him to stay away after what he did to my human!"

"That's why I wanted to tell ya," the stray dog admitted. "Since he's vowed to get you and Kagome both."

"Me?!" Kagome squeaked, frightened of the rat despite herself.

"For what ya did to help Inuyasha scare him off last time," Kouga explained. "He knows you can hunt him down better'n any dog around. He's scared'a you."

"Yeah, well, he oughta be," Kagome said with false bravado, chest puffing out enough to make both dogs laugh despite the direness of the situation.

The last time Naraku had been around, he'd snuck into the house of Inuyasha's master, causing havoc by building a nest in the walls and stealing food. When he was discovered, he bit Inuyasha's master, Kikyou. Unsurprisingly, he had rabies, and Kikyou was consequently hospitalized. Together, Inuyasha and Kagome sought to drive Naraku out, and they managed to do so, barely. They told him if he ever came back, they wouldn't wait for animal services to get him - they'd finish him themselves.

It seemed Naraku was confident enough to come back to the area.

That made Kagome very worried. She wasn't much of a fighter. Her contribution at that time had been to find where Naraku was hiding. Inuyasha was practically rabid as he tore into the walls where Naraku was nesting, managing to injure him badly before the vermin scurried away into the night.

"Why is he coming back now?" she whispered, deflating behind Inuyasha's legs. The dog turned his head and upper body enough to wrap around her slightly, cradling her shaking form in his.

"I don't know," Kouga admitted, ears laying flat against his head. "But from what I heard, it's purely to get back at you two. He doesn't care if you kill him this time, so long as he doesn't go down alone."

"That's insane," she cried out.

"Yeah, well, those sewer rats are none too bright," Inuyasha comforted her, rubbing his wet nose into her cheek. "If he comes anywhere near you, I'll kill him, don't worry."

"And I'll help," Kouga volunteered, ignoring the heavy glare tossed his way over Inuyasha's shoulder. "You've been real nice to me and Ayame, Kagome, even though we're strays. Nicer than even our fellow dogs around here," he added, sniffing slightly at Inuyasha's abashed look.

"How could I not be? You two are so sweet together. I'm surprised you haven't had pups yet."

Inuyasha truly looked embarrassed and guilty now. Why hadn't he noticed how good Ayame and Kouga were together? So much so that Kagome thought they would have pups. Was he so willing to believe badly of the other dog only because he was a stray, as Kagome said? How was that any different from Sesshoumaru's disdain of him for being a mutt?

"Oi," Inuyasha muttered, drawing the stray dog's attention. "Next time, bring your mate with you." He spoke slowly and harshly. He could think of no other way to apologize for his previous treatment of the other.

Kouga eyed him warily, but nodded. "Once we're dealt with Naraku, I'll bring her."

"Good. ...Good."

"We should tell Sesshoumaru about Naraku," Kagome spoke up. "He needs to know so he can watch out for his human girl-child."

Inuyasha nodded, looking down thoughtfully at his paws. "I'll do it," he finally offered. "I'll tell him."

Kagome cast him a startled glance, but quickly smiled, rubbing herself against Inuyasha's side gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, Sango!" Kagome called up from the ground, grinning up at the large nest in Kaede's oak tree.

"Ah, good morning, Kagome!" the robin called down, her head peeking out above the edge of the nest. "Sorry, but I won't be coming down today. I've just finished laying my eggs," she admitted shyly, quickly disappearing again.

"Really?!" the cat practically screeched, throwing herself against the tree and climbing it in great leaps. "How many did you lay?"

"Four!" Sango answered loudly, bobbing her head happily when Kagome's face appeared over the rim of the nest.

"Wow, four! And I missed it all," Kagome pouted, recalling how busy she'd been in the last few days with Kouga and Inuyasha, making plans for Naraku's eventual attack against them.

Sango twittered amusedly, leaning her head forward to gently glide her beak through the fur on Kagome's face. "Don't worry, Kagome. I only started incubating today, so in a little more than a week you can watch them hatch."

"Really?" Kagome asked again, breathily. "Isn't that something that you and Miroku would prefer to be private?"

"You are our friend, Kagome," Sango chided gently, "and you have done much to protect our nest from other birds and squirrels that would take it. We would be honoured for you to watch our eggs hatch."

"Oooooh, I'm so excited!" she burst out, rubbing her cheek affectionately against the robin's side. "Where's Miroku?"

"Out worm hunting," Sango sighed fondly, eyes twinkling with merriment. "Honestly, I had a good meal this morning before I laid the last egg, but Miroku is such a worry-wart. He insists on feeding me since I'm going to be doing all the incubating."

Kagome giggled, pulling herself up to stretch out on the long, thick branch that held the robins' nest. "Must be nice, though."

Sango hid her beak under her wing, nodding slightly. "Yes, it is."

The two females sunned in companionable silence, Sango occasionally shifting to allow her brood patch to more fully touch a certain egg, when Kagome's ears twitched as she heard a faint mewling coming from below.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked the bird, cocking her ear towards the ground. She shifted onto her haunches when the sound came again, leaning over the branch and listening intently.

"Mew."

"There it is again!" Kagome cried out. Sango looked alarmed, her wings fluttering worriedly as she peered over the edge of the nest.

"What could it be?" the robin chirped frantically, concerned for her eggs.

"I'll check," Kagome assured her, leaping down from the tree. On the ground, the helpless cries were louder, and Kagome quickly tracked her way to a small gap in the fence shrouded by tall grass that the boy-child who mowed their lawn had missed.

"Hello?" she called out gently, nosing her way through the grass. She heard as something near to her stiffened at her approach, the faint sounds of sniffling stopping.

"I won't hurt you," Kagome assured softly, crouching and crawling closer, trying to become as small as possible. She heard a faint rustling to her right and peered closer, gaping at what was there.

A small fox kit peered up at her, clearly scared out of its mind as it backed up against the fence. Something kept it from leaving back through the gap that had allowed it into the yard, though, and Kagome edged sideways, eying the gap worriedly.

What frightened this poor kit so badly? She wondered.

Once the gap was blocked by her body the kit calmed slightly, tipping its nose up to sniff at her curiously. Kagome smiled, nuzzling the fox's small body gently.

"Poor little guy," she whispered as he tottered closer, leaning up against her side and mewling. Leaning down, she grabbed the back of his neck in her mouth, his body curling up naturally as she loped back towards the house.

Kaede will know what to do.

"Meow. Meooow."

"Is that you Kagome?" Kaede called out, walking slowly towards the back door. "I would have thought you'd be out a little longer before - oh. Oh my," she gasped, rushing forward when she saw the cat's delicate cargo. "Kagome, what have you found now?"

As Kaede leaned down Kagome stood up, propping her front paws up on Kaede's shins so she could bring the kit closer to the old woman's hands. Kaede took the kit gently, cradling its small body in her palms.

"Oh, poor little tyke," Kaede murmured, gliding a wrinkled finger under his chin.

"Mew."

"Where's your mother, sweetheart?" she whispered, carrying him further into the house. "And how did you make your way into my yard?"

Kagome kept pace with the old woman - her presence seemed to help calm the kit - following her into the bathroom.

"Kagome, you watch him for a moment now while I get a few things," Kaede instructed, leaving hurriedly. Hopping up onto the counter where the fox had been placed, Kagome gently bathed his ears and face, nuzzling when he whimpered and pushed closer to her.

"There we are," the old woman murmured as she returned, holding a shoe box stuffed with old fabric scraps and a small first aid kit. "Now let's see if this little guy is hurt at all."

Leaping back down to the floor, Kagome watched as Kaede gently cared for the kit, turning around and heading back outside when she was sure the fox would be okay.

-oOoOoOo-

Returning to the fence, Kagome crouched to inspect the gap she had never before noticed, sticking as much of her head through as she could. She couldn't see much more than dirt and grass, so with a mighty lurch she jerked her head back out.

This fence borders Sesshoumaru's yard... I wonder if he saw anything.

Backing up slightly, Kagome leapt up to the top of the fence, rocking as she landed.

"Cat," Sesshoumaru deep voice came softly, drawing Kagome's attention straight down. His eyes belied the calmness in his voice, being slightly bloodshot and fierce, pinning her in place. "You have an explanation for what just occurred?"

"I don't know much of what happened," she told him, jumping down and landing gracefully in front of him. "I only know that a fox kit somehow made his way through your yard into mine, and he was terrified of something beyond the fence."

She cast him a suspicious, speculative glance. "What is you who frightened him, dog?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, tossing his head. "Hardly. It is beneath this one to frighten harmless pups."

"Did you see what did?" Kagome asked, turning around so she could nose around the ground surrounding the gap on this side, trying to find the trace of a scent not belonging to Sesshoumaru or Shippo.

The great white dog shook his head. "The kit was deposited by its father, who promptly left. The kit then made his way into your yard."

"So you've no idea why the kit was brought here?"

"No," he reiterated, "but for the fox to leave his kit alone, in a strange yard..."

"It must have been something bad out there," she murmured, her gaze shifting towards the hedge the blocked Sesshoumaru's yard from the road. She walked towards it slowly, nosing around the leaves and edging her way into the branches.

"After the fox had gone into your yard, I heard something trying to break through the hedge," Sesshoumaru admitted, his muzzle appearing beside her suddenly. His wet nose wiggled slightly as he inhaled, a growl rumbling up from his chest. "I wouldn't let it enter the yard, and it eventually realized there was more trouble here than it had bargained for with just the fox. Whatever forced the fox to hide his kit here , it is evil, and reeks of misdeeds. I do not recognize the scent."

"That's okay," Kagome murmured, her body slowly stiffening. "Because I do."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you think it was Naraku who attacked that kit and his pops?" Inuyasha asked the next day, lying on his side while Kagome cleaned his ears. She always did it when she was nervous, and he'd learned not to refuse her when she was like this.

"I know it was him," she rebutted, shuddering slightly. "I could smell his foul odour - it was as if he'd never left. It's why I didn't come tell you right away yesterday. I had to go back and make sure the kit was all right. After what happened to your human, I had to make sure something as small as him wasn't hurt."

Inuyasha nodded slightly, accepting her reasoning. After Sesshoumaru had scared him off, Inuyasha doubted Naraku would try anything again so soon anyway. But why had he attacked the foxes? Were they some threat to the rat, or had they just been in the way, and his true target had been one of them?

"Inuyasha, he's here much sooner than any of us thought he would be," Kagome said, bringing attention to her biggest concern. "I thought we'd have a few days, maybe even weeks, to prepare, but he's here, Inuyasha. I'm really worried."

"Don't be," he said firmly, lifting his head slightly so he could look at her. "If he even thinks he can get us, he's wrong. We've got each other's back; all we have to do is shout and the other will come running."

She was still clearly worried by the stiffness and jerkiness of her movements, but neither said anything further on the topic, allowing silence to reign between them; each lost in thoughts.

"...Is the runt okay?" he questioned mildly, closing his eyes as Kagome licked the tips of his ears. They flicked forward, slightly ticklish.

"Yeah, he's fine," she answered. "Better, really. He's so energetic and happy - it's like he's completely forgotten about yesterday's scare. They only thing is, he seems convinced that-"

"Kagome!"

"Oh!" she gasped as a small body collided with hers, nearly knocking her off Inuyasha, who growled, fangs bared as his head whipped around to see what had disturbed them.

The fox kit immediately hunkered down behind Kagome's back, eyes wide as he peeped up to stare at Inuyasha.

"Shippo," Kagome sighed, using the name Kaede had given the kit, "you can't do that. Inuyasha doesn't know you, and you never want to do anything that would cause a large dog to feel threatened."

The kit nodded frantically as Inuyasha slowly relaxed, laying his head back down with a huff. Shippo tottered forward on small wobbly legs, making his way from behind Kagome to the top of Inuyasha's head, where he promptly laid himself down between the two triangular ears.

"You're real big, mister," he commented, his front paws pushing Inuyasha's fur as he suddenly pounced sideways, nipping at Inuyasha's ears and growling playfully. He fell as the dog shifted, rolling off Inuyasha's side to land on his back, paws in the air. He grinned, gaze focusing on Inuyasha. "Bigger even than my dad."

Kagome leapt down off Inuyasha's side, picking Shippo up in her mouth and setting him on his paws before gently cleaning his fur of dirt.

"Kagome," he whined, trying to shy away from her tongue.

"I'll not let you stay dirty," she grumbled, focused on her task. Inuyasha laughed, the sound making his sides shake.

"Better get used to it, kid," he instructed, rolling up to lay on his legs rather than his side. "She likes to clean. Especially when she nervous."

"Why're you nervous, Kagome?" Shippo asked, doing his best to wiggle out of her firm grip. Inuyasha lifted a paw, and Shippo grinned, thinking he would be receiving the dog's help, but instead pouted when Inuyasha only pushed him further into Kagome's grasp.

Kagome paused in her ministrations, wondering what she should say. "I'm not really nervous, just..."

"There's a bad guy hangin' around here, and she's nervous," Inuyasha interrupted, silencing her with a firm stare. "Just cuz he's a kit, Kagome, doesn't mean you shouldn't tell him the truth. He looks like he can handle it."

"Yeah!" Shippo shouted, bouncing forward as Kagome released him. He dashed towards Inuyasha, leaping back and forth in front of the dog's face. "I'm super strong, just like my dad! If someone's scared you, Kagome, I'll get rid of them!"

Inuyasha chuckled, leaning forward and pushing Shippo over with a gentle nudge from his snout. "I don't think so, kid - but thanks. We'll deal with it."

On his side, Shippo sobered slightly, lifting his head up to stare back and forth between the adults. "Is it the rat that was chasing my dad and I, yesterday?"

Kagome froze, her eyes widening as she stared at the little kit. "You actually saw him?"

Shippo nodded, ears lowering slightly. "I didn't see much, cuz dad was carrying me, but I remember his eyes - they were red, and really scary looking."

He turned towards Kagome slightly, big blue eyes watery and morose. "Kagome, do you think my dad is okay?"

The cat sighed softly, her own eyes tearing up as she padded towards him, gently nuzzling his cheek. He nuzzled her back, sniffling. "Oh Shippo," she murmured. "I just don't know. I do know that he must love you very much, to leave you somewhere safe and keep Naraku away from you."

"That's the rat's name?" Shippo wondered, his gaze becoming sharp and fierce. "Naraku?"

Kagome hesitated. "...Yes."

"Don't even think about it, runt," Inuyasha barked, startling the fox. "I know that look, and you're barking up the wrong tree. There's no way you can avenge your pops."

"Hey now," the cat started weakly, "we don't know yet if..."

"Kagome, I may be a kit, but I'm not stupid," Shippo said, his fur standing slightly on end. "But I'm small," he admitted, glaring down at his tiny paws so near Inuyasha's large ones. "I can't do anything for those I care about."

"If you really want to help somehow, there is something you can do," Inuyasha told him quietly, noticing as Kagome looked at them, confused as to why they were whispering. The dog pressed his muzzle against Shippo tiny ear, making sure only he would hear. "Try to keep Kagome calm. She don't look it, but she's strong. If her nerves get the better of her, though, she'll panic. So keep her happy and you'll be helping a lot."

Shippo nodded eagerly, pleased with the task. He could definitely keep Kagome happy, and distract her when she's scared.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome scowled, shoulders hunching.

"Nothing, cat," Inuyasha woofed, dropping his head and closing his eyes. "Now git - Kikyou's gonna come to take me for a walk soon, and you know how she feels about cats."

"Yeah, yeah," the cat grumbled, picking Shippo up by the scruff of his neck. He curled up automatically, paws tucking in against his belly. She trotted towards the fence, noticing a slight gap Shippo must have used to get through before leaping up to the top. "See you tomorrow," she said by way of good bye, falling into her yard.

"Kagome?" Shippo started, twisting his head slightly to look back at her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, pausing in her trot towards the house to listen to him.

"Who was that other white dog from yesterday? That kept Naraku away?"

"His name's Sesshoumaru - he's Inuyasha's brother," Kagome answered, putting the fox kit down to answer him. His gaze turned hopefully on the back fence, and she smiled, charmed by the openness of his eyes. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes!" Shippo cried, nodding frantically.

"Okay, okay," Kagome laughed, bending to pick him back up. "Let's go then." Moving towards the back fence, she once again leapt up to the top, dropping down on the other side.

At first she couldn't see him, and Kagome wondered if maybe he'd been taken for a walk, but then he came out from under the back porch, eyes glowing faintly before he came out into the sun.

"Cat," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Shippo wanted to say hi," she told him, indicating the kit that had hidden behind her. "C'mon, Shippo," she whispered to him, nudging him with her nose.

He slunk forward from behind her, ears pressed flat against his head as he saw the dog up close. He's even bigger than Inuyasha! But his eyes...they're really pretty. Shippo's ears lifted, curious, and he continued forward until he was sitting in front of the great dog, head lowered slightly.

"I...I just wanted to say thank you," he whispered. "For not letting the rat get me. I don't remember a lot of what happened - I was just trying to get as far from it as possible, but I remember seeing you. So...thanks," he finished lamely, finally raising his eyes hopefully.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, just taking in the sight of the kit, before he nodded once. "You are welcome."

The kit grinned at the response, head perking up. He bounced slightly on the front of his paws, already hero-worshipping the large male. "You're gonna help Kagome and Inuyasha beat Naraku, right?"

"He will not live if he attempts entering this one's yard a second time," Sesshoumaru answered elusively.

"I'm helping," Shippo announced proudly, chest puffing out slightly. He leaned forward conspiratorially, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'm keeping Kagome calm."

Sesshoumaru slanted the much put upon cat an amused look, his lips quirking into a smirk. "That is indeed a grave duty. Do not shirk it."

"I won't!" he promised eagerly.

"Okay, time to go home," Kagome interjected, tired of the secretive whispers. She prowled forward, grabbing Shippo up in her mouth. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru," she nodded.

He inclined his head as they left, a speculative light entering his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're leaving?!" Kagome asked of Inuyasha a few days later, dismay writ on her face. "You can't leave! If you leave, Naraku will-"

"Kagome," the dog interrupted with a growl, pacing his yard. "I don't like this any more than you do, but I have to. Kikyou's dam is in the hospital. If it weren't anything serious, maybe I could stay, but it sounded bad."

Kagome seemed to wilt then, the strength leaving her body. "How long will you be gone?"

Inuyasha sighed, drawing near to her and gently licking her cheek. "I don't know. A week, maybe more."

"What if Naraku comes while you are gone?" she wondered softly, worry and a touch of fear in her eyes. "I would be fine, but if he were to go after Shippo again..."

"You would defend him with every fiber of your being," Inuyasha said confidently, his grin cheeky.

Kagome immediately glared, some of her anxiety forgotten. "Of course I would!" she defended hotly. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant," he soothed, sitting down so she was cradled between his forelegs. "And don't worry, it's taken care of. My yard won't stand empty while I'm gone."

"It won't?" The cat drew back slightly, curious. "How?"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, his eyes twinkling playfully. "You'll see. Soon, hopefully. I told him to be here before I left."

"Him?" Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought about who the dog could be talking about. "Who is-ow!" she yelped, flinching backwards as she felt something bite her nose. She whacked whatever it was with her paw, flinging it away from her.

"W-what...?"

"Myouga," Inuyasha growled, upset that his friend had been hurt.

"Ah, Master Inuyasha!" the creature greeted, picking itself up from the ground and hopping up to stand on the end of his muzzle. "It is a pleasure to see you!"

"A flea?" Kagome asked as she came forward to peer at it. "A flea is going to protect us?"

"In every way I can, my lady!" the flea, Myouga, assured her.

"He can do more than you'd think," Inuyasha added.

"I don't know," Kagome murmured, more than uncertain about having a flea to defend her. "You're just so...tiny," she said apologetically, having nothing against the flea personally - well, aside from that rather rude greeting. "I don't really see what you can do. And how is he going to properly defend your yard?"

"He won't," Inuyasha responded, head tilting slightly. "Myouga's only here to watch over you. I've asked someone else to watch the yard."

Kagome deflated again, exasperated now. "Who?!"

"Me," a cheery voice chuckled from the fence.

Kagome whipped around, her eyes and smile wide. "Kouga?"

"The one and only," he laughed, wiggling through the fence. He popped through, shaking himself slightly before loping forward. "'Sup, 'Yasha."

"Kouga," the half-breed nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Anything for Kagome." The brown dog sat before them, smirking. "I'm surprised you'd ask this of me, though, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well, desperate times call for desperate measures," he snarled, turning his head away. He didn't like thinking about his previous antagonism towards the stray, and certainly didn't want Kouga to bring it up.

"Whatever," Kouga huffed, casting his gaze to Kagome. "I'm doin' this for her, anyway."

"For me?" Kagome looked between the two, dawning happiness entering her eyes. "Inuyasha, you asked him here for me?"

"Of course I did," he muttered, ignoring as she began to twine between his legs. "I figured you'd be scared with me gone, so..."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She nudged the underside of his muzzle with her nose until he finally lowered his head, at which point she nuzzled him gratefully, purring loudly. "I know this wasn't easy for you."

"Keh."

"My lord," Myouga spoke up quietly, casting Kouga a glance. "I understand your worries during your departure, but...a stray?"

Kouga growled, glaring at the diminutive creature. "What's that s'posed to mean?"

"N-nothing!" Myouga cried out, fearful of the angry animal.

"He's trustworthy," Inuyasha told the flea firmly. "And he cares about Kagome." And that, to Inuyasha, was that. Kouga would defend Kagome with his life in Inuyasha's absence. As much as he wanted to be there for her, his human needed him too, and he had to go. That didn't leave very many options for him.

"Y-yes, Master Inuyasha," Myouga murmured. "And Kouga, my apologies. I meant no offense."

Kouga snorted, tossing his head. "Whatever."

Kagome sighed, looking between the three males. Honestly, she thought amusedly, male pride. "If you're all done posturing..."

"Hey!"

"Oi!"

"My lady!"

"...can we get on with this?" she finished, giggling. Kagome felt much more relaxed, and was grateful to Inuyasha for calling Kouga - even for getting Myouga. They had managed to distract her from her fear of Naraku enough that she was able to think clearly again.

"So, Kouga will be staying in Inuyasha's yard?"

"Yeah," the brown dog answered, taking the time now to glance around. "He's brought me up to speed about what happened a few days ago with the kit, and that he would need looking after too."

"Shippo is very...inquisitive," she admitted, putting it kindly. "I've been able to keep up with him so far, but he gets more adventurous every day."

Inuyasha snorted, smirking. "That's putting it lightly. That kit wanders over at least once a day."

"So I'll need to keep on my paws," Kouga grinned. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"If Kouga is going to be staying in Inuyasha's yard, what will you be doing, Myouga?" Kagome asked of the flea.

"Why, I'll be staying with you, my lady," he answered, hopping over to stand upon her nose. "If you would allow it, I can hide within your fur."

"My...fur?" Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about that. "You wouldn't..."

"No, my lady," he assured her, understanding the cat's concern. "Without your permission, I would not feed upon you. I will find my meals elsewhere."

Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded. "Thank you, Myouga."

"So, Kagome," Inuyasha started, getting her attention. "You think you'll be okay now, while I'm away?"

"Definitely," she smiled. Knowing he was after some recognition for working so hard to allay her fears Kagome pressed close, closing her eyes as she rubbed against him. She felt as a great breath left him, and then his body was turning so he could rub his head along her side in return, comforting her and soothing himself.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured so only he would hear.

"You're welcome," he rumbled, nosing her cheek.

"I'll miss you while you're gone," the cat told him solemnly.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she sunned in the yard, closing her eyes as she felt Shippo's small body lay down between her fore and hind legs, his head resting on her side.

It had been four days already since Inuyasha had left, and there was no sign of Naraku. Sango's eggs were due to hatch any day now, and rather than feeling more relaxed, Kagome was more worried than ever.

Naraku would be stupid to not attack while Inuyasha was gone - she may be skilled in locating him, but Inuyasha was the muscle of their team, and without him, Kagome was significantly more vulnerable, especially with her kit to look after. Perhaps Inuyasha had been right, though, and Kouga's presence was enough to dissuade the rat from attacking.

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice came, putting an end to her thoughts.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"When is Inuyasha going to be back?"

"Soon," Kagome promised, tail twitching with her unease. "What's wrong? Don't you like Kouga?" she asked, diverting both their attentions from worry.

"He's okay," Shippo giggled, "but I can tell there's something on his mind."

"Oh? What do you believe he's thinking about?"

"Well, you said he has a mate, right?" Kagome nodded, and the kit continued. "So maybe he's thinking about her. She didn't come with him, and he doesn't leave to see her, so..."

"You're right, Shippo," the cat said, realizing suddenly what Kouga had put aside to keep an eye on her. "Maybe we should tell him to go see his mate for a little," she whispered to him, smiling.

"Are you sure? What about Naraku?" Shippo didn't want to bring the rat up, but he could think of no other reason for the dog to not go see his mate.

"It's been four days," she argued, shifting so she could stand. Shippo followed suit, frowning. "After all this time, he hasn't come for us - and I doubt he would do so during the day, anyway. Naraku deals in stealth and secrecy - if he does make a move, it will be under the cover of darkness.

"I think it would be okay for Kouga to go see Ayame for a little during the day," Kagome finished, already walking towards Inuyasha's yard, and the dog within it. Shippo came after her, jogging to keep pace with her longer strides.

"If you're sure, Kagome," he murmured.

"I'm sure," she promised, grinning. The more she thought about it, the happier she was about the decision. If Kouga was uncertain about leaving for a few hours, she could tell him she would stay with Sesshoumaru while he was gone. She hadn't seen him since Shippo wanted to talk to him, so it would be good to catch up and bring him up to speed with her concerns about Naraku. Surely the other dog would not be able to complain about that.

"My lady, I really must protest!" Myouga said suddenly, making Kagome pause as she prepared to leap up to the top of the fence. "This is a bad idea, not to mention it goes against Master Inuyasha's orders!"

"It'll be fine, Myouga," she assured him, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you're here, right? And you said you'd protect me."

"I did-"

"And surely you're not afraid," she teased, feeling as the flea stiffened within her fur.

"Certainly not!" he shouted, though there was a faint croak in his voice that bellied his fears.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Kagome decided, firm in her plan. Leaping up, she grinned when she saw Kouga curled up in the center of the yard.

"Hello, Kouga!" she called out as she fell over to the other side. Below, Shippo wiggled through the gap he had found before, quickly catching up as she and Kouga walked towards each other.

"Kagome," he greeted, though he was clearly confused. "What're you doing over here? You've pretty much kept to yourself these last couple days."

Kagome immediately felt guilty for ignoring her friend (to sulk, if she were honest), and more sure than ever that he should go to Ayame. He was alone in Inuyasha's yard all day and night, except for the few minutes that she had gone to visit him - and the many times Shippo had wandered over to say hi.

"Hey squirt," he greeted to the kit, who was smiling upon seeing the other dog.

"Hi, Kouga!"

"Kouga," the female started, drawing his attention again. "I was thinking, maybe you should go see Ayame for a little bit."

"WHAT?!" he burst out, eyes widening and fur standing slightly on end. "Are you crazy? I told Inubaka I'd stay here 'til he got back, and I will!"

"But it must be boring," she cajoled, certain of her plan. "I doubt Naraku will attack during the day, and you've gone four days without seeing Ayame. She must be missing you."

"She knew I might be gone a long while," Kouga answered, eyes narrowing.

"But still," Kagome tried to persuade, "I can tell you've been thinking about her. You want to check up on her." Kouga shifted his paws, looking away tellingly. She smiled, triumphant. "You don't need to go for long - just enough to see how she is - and then you can come right back. And while you're gone, I'll stay with Sesshoumaru."

Kouga gave her an appraising look, apparently seriously mulling it over. He cast his gaze to the ground, conflicted. Ayame...

"You would really stay with Sesshoumaru?" he asked, and Kagome nodded, sensing victory.

He was quiet for a few more minutes, before he finally looked towards the fence and then her. "I would only be gone a few hours."

"Of course," she grinned.

"And you would stay with Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, I promise."

"And Myouga is with you?"

"I am," the flea admitted reluctantly.

"Okay, then I'm going, but only for a bit," he repeated firmly, trotting towards the fence. On the other side was a pathway between the houses, leading to the neighbourhood parking area. He would follow it to the forested area that bordered the complex, where he and Ayame lived. In all, it would take him minutes to return to her, and after an hour with her, he would return to the yard.

"See you soon, Kouga!" Watching until he was out of sight, Kagome quickly picked up Shippo, to speed things up. Following her standard route, Kagome made her way along the top of the fences. As she reached Sesshoumaru's fence he was already waiting for her, and she smiled as she leapt down to stand beside him.

"Hi Sesshoumaru," she greeted, gently putting Shippo down.

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" Shippo echoed, rather happy that they would be spending the afternoon with the big dog until Kouga returned.

The white dog inclined his head in return, his eyes warming slightly. "Greetings, cat. Kit. What brings you here?"

"I told Kouga to leave and visit his mate for a bit, but I could only get him to go with the promise that I would be with you," Kagome answered honestly, sitting near him. "But I also wanted to talk to you about Naraku."

"You are concerned that he has not resurfaced again," Sesshoumaru noted intuitively.

"Yeah," she sighed, head drooping. She watched from the corner of her eye as Shippo pranced and frolicked around the yard, uninterested in the conversation the adults were having.

"What is your fear?"

"That Shippo will be hurt," Kagome murmured. "That Naraku has more strength than even we think. That he has something really horrible planned, and that's why he hasn't appeared - he's waiting for the right moment."

"Inuyasha informed me of your past experience with Naraku," Sesshoumaru began, "and from his own words, I doubt he has found a way to increase his strength. Even if he had, the rat stands no chance against this Sesshoumaru. He will be obliterated, have no fear of that."

-oOoOoOo-

Kouga trotted out of the parking lot, his eyes on the tree line in front of him. Soon he would be able to see his mate after four long days, and assure himself of her condition.

_Shhk shhk_

The brown dog froze, his gaze moving towards the rustling of bushes beside him. "What...?"

_Shhk shhk_

His upper lip curled up, baring his fangs. Whatever was clearly hiding in the bushes, it would be dealt with. Kouga wouldn't tolerate anything potentially dangerous so near his mate. Edging forward slowly, he hunched forward and stretched his neck out threateningly, making sure only his muzzle would go through the branches first.

The growl hovering around his lips disappeared when he saw the small bird laying on the ground, its side rising and falling rapidly as it panted.

"There, there," he murmured, pulling the rest of his body into the gap between the bushes. "I'll find you some help, little bird."

_Shhk shhk_

What? He turned, confused by the second noises. Hadn't it been the bird who...? "Who's there?" he growled, shifting to stand over the bird. He flinched when it suddenly pecked his leg, it beak digging into his flesh.

"Oi, you stupid-!" He turned his head to snarl at the creature when something collided with his side, making him stagger. He spun around again, feeling something bite his neck.

He snarled at his seemingly invisible enemy, quickly growing frustrated, and as a result, sloppy. The bird suddenly flew up and moved around him, pecking at his legs. His muscles strained, and his legs suddenly collapsed beneath him, forcing him to the ground. He growled ferociously.

_Shhk shhk_

Turning his head towards the sound, knowing his opponent would now reveal itself, the first and last thing he saw was glowing red eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome, Kouga isn't back yet," Shippo muttered some hours later as they made their way back into the house.

"Yeah, I know," she answered, casting Inuyasha's backyard a speculative glance. She nudged Shippo in through the door, where Kaede was waiting patiently, her hand on the door handle.

"Hello precious," the old woman murmured, bending over to pick up the little kit. He fit in her neatly cupped palms, mewling happily. Holding him close, she used one hand to close the glass door. "Are you coming, Kagome?" she asked when the black cat didn't immediately turn away from the pane.

"Mrow," came the response as Kagome laid down, her body curling into a loose circle.

"You miss Inuyasha, don't you dear?" Kaede figured when she noticed the direction of Kagome's gaze. "Don't worry precious. That granddaughter of mine will be back soon. I just had a call from her today, and my daughter is being released from the hospital this evening - soon, everything will be the same again."

Bending down, she gave Kagome a few gentle pets, making the black feline purr, before righting herself and going to her bedroom, Shippo in tow.

At the glass door, Kagome stared out into the night, trying her best to keep her tired eyes open. Where are you Kouga? You said you would only be a bit. She mewled morosely, afraid for her friend.

Where are you?

-oOoOoOo-

Kagome was startled awake a few hours later by the frightened call of a bird from outside.

"What on Earth...?"

"Stop you fiend! Leave my nest or face my wrath!" This time Kagome recognized the voice, and her fur stood on end in panic.

"Sango!" Standing up, front paws placed on the pane of glass, she watched in shock as Sango flared her wings out to appear larger as Miroku swooped and dove at something on the branch that housed their nest.

"I'm coming, Sango!" Pushing ineffectively at the door, Kagome searched desperately for a way to open it. She knew how to unlock the door, from seeing Kaede do it numerous times, but the handle was too far up for her to reach, much less push at.

Quickly unlocking the door with a high leap and the flick of her paw, Kagome began looking for a way to get high enough that she could throw herself at the door handle, hopefully pushing it open the slightest bit.

"My lady, I really must protest!" Myouga's voice shouted near her ear. She flicked him away, not pausing in her actions.

"I have to help them!"

She'd just made her way up to the top of the nearby dining table when she heard more frantic twittering. Propping herself up on a window sill to look outside, she gasped as Miroku fell out of the tree, unconscious.

"No!" she shouted. Back on all four feet, Kagome ran as fast as she could to the edge of the table. Just as she would have tumbled off the edge, the black cat leapt, wincing as her shoulder impacted with the long door handle. Falling back to the ground and landing perfectly, she stumbled forward slightly, but was glad to see that the door was open enough for her to wiggle through.

"Sango, Miroku!" she cried out, racing towards the oak tree. Mustering the last of her voice, she yelled as loud as she could, "Sesshoumaru!"

-oOoOoOo-

The great white dog was awake and prowling back and forth, his eyes fixed on the fence between his and Kagome's yard. He could hear the birds' frantic fight, and was contemplating what to do. He didn't know what was attacking them, but from his vantage point could see the male flying at something crawling its way across the branch. Suddenly, another bird swooped out of the air and attacked the male, rendering him unconscious.

In the nest, the female began shrieking more loudly, as the shadow, now unhindered, made its way more swiftly towards her and her eggs. The other bird suddenly turned its head, obviously seeing something else. It swooped down out of Sesshoumaru's line of sight, and he only had a moment to wonder before he heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Sango, Miroku! ...Sesshoumaru!"

Decision made at the panicked sound of Kagome's cry, Sesshoumaru threw himself against the fence. He put his entire weight into it, determined to break through and help the small cat who had managed to worm her way into his good graces.

The wood shuddered at every impact of his body, swaying dangerously before growing still, only to creak and groan as he threw himself against it again. Sesshoumaru's shoulder quickly began to throb, but he wasn't worried. It was only when he couldn't feel his shoulder at all that the white dog wondered what it was he was trying to do. From the other side of the fence he could hear as Kagome engaged with the other bird, yowling and hissing angrily.

Kagome's sudden cry of pain spurred him onward. Racing to the center of the yard, Sesshoumaru snorted as he glared at the fence, as if his will alone would break the sturdy material. Leaning forward, he suddenly bolted for the barrier, lowering his head in the charge.

"Kagome!" he barked as he collided with the fence, drowning out the sound of the wood breaking. Taking a few steps back, he charged it again and again until finally he burst through. Wincing slightly as he felt something bury itself deep into his shoulder, Sesshoumaru ignored the pain in favour of locating Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried again from where she crouched, cornered against the wall of the house.

"Your pet dog isn't coming for you, cat," the bird twittered snidely, a smirk hovering at the edge of her beak as she drove down again, biting and poking at the quivering feline.

Kagome crouched, trying to protect her head between her hunched shoulders. She couldn't help the soft cries that rose whenever she was viciously pecked, swatting blindly at the other.

The bird's smirk disappeared, replaced by a glare. "You are hardly the danger Naraku made you out to be. You're pathetic."

"Not nearly as pathetic as you will when you beg for your life," Sesshoumaru snarled, lips pulled back to bare his teeth. Surprised, the bird pulled about just in time to avoid a vicious swipe of his claws.

Unable or unwilling to back down, the bird flew straight for the great white dog, and her doom. His jaws snapped closed around her wing, and with a pained cry, the bird fell.

"Sango!" Kagome remembered, limping forward. "Sesshoumaru, we have to help her!"

"You are injured," he argued, stepping in front of her path. "Return inside - I will help the bird."

"But-"

"NO!" They suddenly heard Sango screech, and they looked up at the nest, where Sango was leaning out over the edge, eyes too wide in her face and beak open in a mournful wail. "NO!"

Racing down the trunk of the tree in great leaps, the shadow lifted its head slightly at the cry, and Kagome saw the tell tale glint of vicious red eyes. In his jaws was one of Sango's eggs.

"Naraku!" Kagome snarled, his familiar, pungent scent wafting into her nose. "You bastard, release Sango's egg!"

Smirking slightly, Naraku practically oozed down onto the ground, all smug arrogance and cruelty as he put the egg gently on the ground, only to grasp it in his sharply clawed paw. "Hello again, Kagome," he purred.

Kagome yowled, preparing to charge towards him, when Sesshoumaru stepped into her path. He was panting, but even injured, Kagome deferred to him, backing down and lowering her ears and head.

"What's this?" Naraku asked snidely, grinning. "This is not the same white dog I remember. A relative, perhaps?"

"That is none of your concern, rat," Sesshoumaru intoned, eyes narrowed. "Release the egg and leave, or face the consequences."

"Oooh, what are you going to do, dog? Snarl at me like you did through the hedge? That will hardly work this time - certainly not when you are injured," he sneered, upset that the newcomer wasn't playing along.

"Taking the egg serves no purpose but to incite our wrath. Do not tempt me to prove you wrong," the white dog answered, crouching slightly so that he might charge forward at the slightest provocation. He ignored the pain that radiated from his shoulder at the movement.

Naraku chuckled, head lowering menacingly. "Let's test the truth of your words." Quickly snatching up the egg in his teeth again, the vile rat spun around, dashing towards the fence, and the gap that he had wiggled through to enter the yard in the first place.

Snarling, Sesshoumaru charged after him, only slightly slowed down by his injury, but it was enough for Naraku to reach the fence first, and escape the dog's snapping jaws. Skidding to a stop, Sesshoumaru backed up, eying the fence warily. He seemed prepared to break his way through this one as he had the other when Kagome's voice halted him.

"Stop, Sesshoumaru," she murmured, defeat evident in her voice and slumped shoulders. "He's gone - there's nothing we can do now."

From the tree Sango began to wail mournfully, crying out for the return of her egg. Kagome slumped further, ears pinning back to her head. Ignoring the two females, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the fence, vowing silently that the next time he saw Naraku, the rat would not escape death a second time.


End file.
